fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Othrys Arc: The White Snake
Blaine stood high from the battle field, looking upon the Dragon Gunfire mages, destroying their legionnaires. "Well, looks like we'll have to get involved. Everyone pull you divisions back, the Six Titans of War will handle this." He jumped from the tower and landed, destroying the ground around him. He found himself face to face with the strategist of Dragon Gunfire, Lucian D. Draco. "Why hello there. Prepare to die." He took off his gas mask, and allowing the poisonous breath to escape his mouth. "That had escalated quickly" Lucian thought to himself a bit calm as his left eye shone quite a bit, probaly giving off the fact that he was using Analysis "I see..." Lucian sighed quickly as the mad-man dashed towards him, a lot of toxic gas coming out of him. With his Chain Magic, the Draco had enveloped his person and used his Sealing Magic in order to keep the gas away. How would that happen? Lucian had basically sealed the area around his person with the use of his chains kind of like an armor of sorts. It'd help against the poisonous breath somehow "Die? Sorry, but not today and here" By moving his right arm forward, Lucian had launched his Spear Chain towards the White guy at incredible speed while also tightening his left hand. Blaine moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the spear. Rolling into his dodge, he grew a pair of wings and flew high into the sky, right above Lucian. "Snake Darts!" He bombarded Lucian's shield with very sharp and corrosive needles, using his height to give them more velocity. "Tch" Lucian produced way more chains than before as he furiously waved his arms around, so as to make them move violently too. The mage was doing such in order to collide with the many needles launched at him by his opponent. In the process, the chains would surely be hit by the attacks, that was the point, but they would rot away quite fast due to the needles' magic properties. Lucian didn't link just one single chain to each of his arms, he had linked several of them and it wasn't just for protection. The Draco's chains would wave around in several manners, including attacking patterns which would go as high as Blaine was. The Gunfire mage also tried to imbue some of his sealing magic at some of the chains. Why so? So as if, instead of just hitting Blaine, they could also somehow limit few of his movements. All the while, Lucian had also used his signature Analysis "Observe" He muttered while paying attention to Blaine overall. Blaine continued to fly, and dodge Lucian's attacks, narrowly avoiding them. He realized he couldn't do this forever. "Threatening Roar!" Suddenly, as he roared, everyone in the vicinity of hearing him became too afraid to move. Blaine continued to roar as he moved closer and closer to Lucian, maiming to punch firmly in the gut with his poison emitting fist. "He dodged them? Tch...too fast" Lucian mentally complained as his opponent did it all, he made some of the chains moved closer to him. All of a sudden, that ear-destroying scream was heard and Lucian felt temporarily although really overwhelmed by it. His sight went black-white due to the powerful aura. In that same instant his opponent had suddenly started to go straight for him. Straight for the kill he supposed, assuming correctly. That punch would do a serious thing on him, it would maybe turn the tides of the battle to one-side completely. Or not, Lucian wouldn't let himself be defeated so early and now. He had to AT LEAST buy some time for his Guild Master and comrades. The Draco was quite a brave person, but even he was affected by that roar, the effect didn't last so much as he thought. Lucian was still unmovable though, out of sheer fear, maybe? One couldn't tell, Blaine was already quite close to punching him "If I can't move by myself...I'll be moved!" The young man thought with a determined face. The chains could move barely via sheer magical influence, and he would do so. He could still make magic flow out after all. Some of the chains were already close to his person as he influenced them to moved rapidly in a rotating manner that would seemingly catch and violently throw away Blaine, touching his fist of course. The poison would deteriorate most of the chains, but Lucian had chance to do some damage to his enemy. Along with that, the movement of throwing the target away from himself, would also move Lucian away due to the sheer impulse. Quite the tactic indeed although he was heavily restrained and unmovable. The chains wrapped around Blaine's arm and threw him away, simultaneously being corroded away. "Dammit!" He yelled in frustration. But then, he smiled. "Smog." Poisonous gas began to flood from his mouth, planning for him to surround Lucian in the gas. Lucian had recovered most of his movements, yes, but he couldn't really move while in the midair. His only option was, struggling and creating more chains around his being as his opponent sent a very quick gas in the mage's direction. Using his chains, Lucian was capable of propelling himself in a rotating way, making him seem like a mini-tornado. This meant trouble, as a mini-tornado Lucian would be able to drive the gas away using the rotative air force of the surroundings. But, the gas was supposedly poisonous, Lucian judging it from the man's previous attacks. He'd have to keep constant the appearance of the chains as some of them would rot away due to the poison. Trying to drive all the gas away, Lucian continued to spin, also focusing to expand the size and range of his chains. While the initial chains would rot, some of them would travel through and subsequently hit Blaine like a whip. Lucian still coughed somehow, a really small bit had gotten into him who coughed blood. "I should not expose myself much to this thing...one inhale...and I'm already in this state" Blaine flew above Lucian. "Your spinning disperses the gas, but how about this!" He fired more poisonous darts from his mouth, firing them like a machine gun over his adversary. Lucian gritted both his teeth "What are you guys planning?!" He shout "It's time to go to the next level" An ethereal-like book appeared in front of Lucian as its pages were magically flipped in a quick manner, making Lucian's chains shine brightly. A shining magical aura surrounded his self as a new set of chains were on his hands. Lucian quickly touched the ground with both his palms open as it shone "Earth God's Chain!" Suddenly the ground split apart as Lucian had used his special chain in order to do so and throw many rocks to the air as the various needles came like a gatling. Most of them were obstrucked by the rocks while unfortunately for Lucian, some had passed through. Two hit him in the chest while another one hit in the left hand, the others one had luckily missed him, hitting the ground on the back-side and melting some of it. Lucian's teeth gritted each other even harder as the pressure was put over his body. Lots of blood came out of his mouth while he made chains wrap around his left wrist, using a combination of Sealing Magic in order to try and contain the poison. Some of it was into his lung while the other was obviously into his hand "Sun God's Chain Burn!" Lucian had to burn off the venom using his fire although it'd damage his left hand quite a bit too. There were still rocks in the air and still using the earth chain, Lucian attracted the remaining rocks around said chain as he painfully waved it towards Blaine in a sudden flash. The combined attack hit him, but as he flew away, Blaine managed to stop the attack, and corroded it with his poison. "Isn't it obvious what we're planning? We've been marked as terrorists by your stupid government after all. Our plan is to conquer Ishgar!" He created another Smog, once again planning to suffocate Lucian. "Does that mean...all the continents?" Lucian questioned while summoning his Wind God's Chain in order to create a tornado and try to keep the poisonous fog away "Don't make me laugh! There surely is tons of strong people out there in Ishgar! Not just us!" "I have to do this combo and capture this guy for my master!" Gathering some flying rocks around the god chain, Lucian started his combo by mixing those chains "Sun God's Chain plus Thunder God's Chain plus Wind God's Chain!!!" They spinned together violently as both fire and thunder were mixed with the tornado, some rocks flying through it. It was not that large of a tornado but even then Lucian tried to hit Blaine with it. Should the Titan be caught, the lightning would paralyze him temporarily, the fire would burn him, the rocks would struck him and the wind would try and stop him from doing anything. It could be the checkmate for Lucian. "It doesn't matter who's in Ishgar!" shouted Blaine as he fired more poison into the tornado, corroding its magic, and lessening its power and size. "The forces of Othrys aren't the only ones in this endeavor. We certainly have many powerful mages working with us as well! And did your forget the warning we gave you when we attacked Crocus? You can barely handle me, and there's four more people in Othrys whose power exceeds mine. In fact, they're barely human!" By the time the tornado came to him, the poison had already run its corse. The tornado did some damage, but quickly dissipated after losing the rest of its magic. Although injured, Blaine smiled at his opponent. "That's more than the girl could do. Color me impressed." He flew at Lucian, and planned to choke him to death with the poison he was constantly emitting from his body, and aimed to grab him by the mouth. "Girl...?" Lucian questioned while making a nightmare face towards Blaine, magical power still flowing out of the man's body. As Blaine flew towards him, Lucian made sure to lift up some boulders from the ground, using his Earth God's Chain. He made it in such a way that should Blaine fall for it, he would be trapped from behind, the sides, the front, below and even above. Using Wind God's Chain, Lucian'd set up a powerful tornado-like barrier around the earth boulder. He was sure Blaine'd corrode through the earth, so he had to make sure and not miss this. He had to at least capture this guy. The force of the wind would be so great that even Lucian himself had to use lots of chains to keep himself on the ground. "You know, that Dragon Slayer," said Blaine, flying towards Lucian. Combined with his poison he went to punch straight through the boulder, and land a direct blow on Lucian. "I would've killed her, but Hyperion intervened before I could finish things." Lucian grunted, seeing the man bypassing through the defenses quickly "Don't you dare lay a hand on my comrades!" He surrounded himself in both dirt and wind as to try and avoid being directly hit by Blaine's poison. All the while, he made sure that lots and lots of chains would fly their way around Blaine. These were Sun God's Chains. Lucian'd try to use the power of flames and heat in order to try and negate the effects of the poison on his opponent's body. Technically this would also work to tire Blaine off, since he got quite some poison inside himself. Lucian wasn't sure this would surely work despite the chains trying to surround the snake, but he also made sure to send a little chain hanging around a nearby tower. Event though Blaine's poison was somewhat nulled he still charged forward. "Time to end this!" He shouted as he activated his Stone Eyes. "Tch!" Lucian grunted while complaining, Blaine wouldn't just stop, in the end he'd not have any other options. He could die! Upon the thought, and just as Blaine shout, Lucian shut his eyes closed out of instinct. Lucian would quickly command his Water God's Chain and Wind God's Chain as if to make a dual defense. He lowered the temperature of the winds and atmosphere using the latter chain as a water dome was formed around his being, it being completely frozen as to make some sort of shield. It was quite pretty in a way, forming a mirror-shield of sorts, Lucian's eyes still closed as he waited for the worst. He couldn't do much, he spent quite a lot energy with this mode. But the attack never came. Looking at the reflection of his eyes, Blaine was paralyzed. Lucian almost gasped at it, his eyes widdening in surprise, despite the mirror-shield, he could still see the outside. And he saw all of it, Blaine stopped just there, quite close to the frozen shield, petrified as a solid rock. Lucian let out a sigh of relief at it, easing his body while deactivating his magic power, he had no other chance than to just lower his guard. He had won! Category:RP Category:Story Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:Othrys